Chigau Sekai
( ) ( ) |romajisongtitle = Chigau Sekai |kanjisongtitle = 「違う世界」 |englishsongtitle = Different World |release = June 26, 2015 |previous1 = |next1 = N/A }} Translation 00:00 Iku: *sleeping* Yamato: Meow Meeeow Rui: Ah, Yamato, shhh. Ikkun is having his noon nap. Yamato: Meeow Rui: Yeah, that’s right. It’s rare to see Ikkun having a noon nap. Isn’t he tired? He said he had the tests and the club activities. Yamato: Meow~ Iku: Mmm….. Huh? Rui: Ah. Iku: Ah… Haha, so I fell asleep. *yawn*… I slept well! Rui: Go-Good morning, Ikkun. I’m sorry for waking you up. Iku: Good morning, Rui. Why are you apologizing? Thank you for waking me up, and sorry for sleeping when we were going through the script together. Rui: Ikkun, are you tired? You said there was a lot of things at the school. Iku: Hmm… That’s right, I think I was a bit tired, but I’ve recovered thanks to the noon nap. Rui: You didn’t sleep for that long… Iku: I’m the type who sleeps fast and wakes up fast. Rui: I’m jealous for that. Iku: Ahahaha. Rui: Are you okay with the stage play? Are you pushing yourself too far? Iku: That’s sudden. Rui: It’s because it’s rare for you to fall asleep while doing something. You say it’s okay but being a third year in high school has a lot of things to do, right? You have the entrance exams and the tournament, right? That’s why I would think it was good that you aren’t pushing yourself too far. Iku: Rui… Rui: Ikkun’s feelings of having resposibility is really strong and you have a hold on yourself. That’s why there’s times were I get worried about you. “Isn’t he working too hard?” or “Isn’t he pushing himself too far?” That’s how I get worried. I’m always getting help and can’t replace you, but for example, if there’s something you need help on so do I want to help. Iku: Uh… Ah… Okay, that’s right, Thank you Rui. But for now so am I really okay. So get relieved. I know that I’ll become a burden if I push myself too far. I didn’t take it. I accepted this work because I thought I could do it. It’s a chance for me to be on the same stage as you after all. Thank you for worrying about me, Rui. Rui: I see. Good then. Iku: You said you wanted to do the stage play after all. Rui: Ah, yeah. You and Yoru did it too, I’ve seen Arata and Aoi’s stage plays a lot of times. On the stage play so is it a bit different from an event or a live. There’s a world. I thought I wanted to try to stand there. Iku: Then we need to work a lot harder. Then, as an apologize for me sleeping and a bit change of atmosphere so will I go make some tea for us, what do you want to dring, Rui? Rui: Eh? It’s okay, Ikkun, I’ll make the tea. I learned from Kai a way to make a good tea. I want to show you the results. Iku: Heeeh~ Is that how it is, then let’s make some together. Rui: Okay. Yamato: Meeow~ Iku: Oh! Yamato came too, do you want to have some tea too? Yamato: Meow. Rui: He said he wants. Iku: Hahaha! I heard that Haru-san from Gravi has something going on with tea. The people in our unit are going up to coffee level. Rui: Is there a drink you’re addicted to, Ikkun? Iku: Hmm, I don’t think so, when I have club activites so were I mostly drinking water and sprots drink. When it’s at work or in home so am I okay with anything. I like sweet things, I think that mineral water and carbonic acid is good too. Rui: I don’t drink carbonic acid. Iku: That’s right. You’re bad with it, right? Rui: Mmm, having gas in water is pretty usual in Europe, I got pretty used with it so when there’s something sweet with it so do I get a bad feeling. Iku: Gas in water? Rui: Carbonated water. It’s not sweet, over there so isn’t it weird if you go to a resturant and ask for water but you get carbonated water instead. Iku: Heeh~ Yamato: Meow~ Iku: Yamato got surprised too, right? That’s awesome, they said it’s carbonated water! Translation *Nadapan - Translation Category:Minaduki Rui (mini-dramas) Category:Kannaduki Iku (mini-dramas)